


Seonghwa's Spray Bottle

by chimsbulge



Series: Spoiled Brats [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: 10 times Seonghwa used his spray bottle on San, Yeosang, Wooyoung, Yunho, Mingi and Jongho. And the one time they used it on him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Spoiled Brats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598293
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Seonghwa's Spray Bottle

**1\. San and Yeosang**

Did Seonghwa think he was going to walk out of his kitchen to see San shoving his tongue down Yeosang's throat? No not at all. Was he going to let it continue? No not at all. Especially when San's hand was making it's way to the front of Yeosang pants. Seonghwa grabbed his spray bottle off the counter and sprayed them with it. Yeosang flinched and pulled back from San. 

"What the fuck?" San asked. 

"If you're going to suffocate your boyfriend with your tongue, do it anywhere other than my home." Seonghwa said, spraying San in the face again. "Where's your other third and my boyfriend?" 

"They went to the store." Yeosang said, wiping the side of his face off. "That was cold." 

"I'll warm you." San didn't get to finish his sentence as he was once again sprayed. "Seonghwa!" 

"Stop it you horny fuck." Seonghwa said before walking around the couch and sitting in between them. "Now I'm going to sit here and I swear to god San if you try anything while I'm sitting here I will punch you in the face." 

"Fine." San pouted. Yeosang chuckled as Wooyoung and Hongjoong walked inside. 

**2\. Yunho and Jongho**

Did Seonghwa want to walk in on Jongho in Yunho's lap, sucking hickeys on his neck while Yunho's hands were gripping Jongho's ass? Not at fucking all. Seonghwa grumbled as he grabbed his spray bottle and sprayed them. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jongho yelled. 

"Why the fuck are you two doing this ON MY COUCH!?" Seonghwa exclaimed. It was always his precious couch or his fucking blanket. He still hadn't let that one go. 

"You were showering." Yunho said. "We thought you would be longer." 

"And we're waiting for Hongjoong." Jongho said. 

Seonghwa grumbled again and sprayed them before walking away. "Hongjoong! I'm going to kill these two if you don't take them somewhere." 

**3\. Yunho, Jongho and Mingi**

If Seonghwa thought walking in on two of the boyfriends was bad? Walking in on all three of them was way worse. And they invited him to dance with them, not the other way around. So to walk into a dance practice room and see Jongho on his knees in front of Mingi and Yunho making out with Mingi, that definitely scarred Seonghwa. He wasted no time in spraying them with his spray bottle. Why did he have it? He just had a feeling they'd be doing something or they would say something to piss him off. And he was right, they were doing something when they were the ones to invite him. 

"Again seriously!?" Jongho yelled, pulling off Mingi. Seonghwa covered his eyes to avoid looking at Mingi's dick. Mingi quickly fixed himself as he turned beet red. 

"You three invited me! And I walk in on this!?" Seonghwa exclaimed. 

"You could've knocked!" Jongho yelled. 

"Because I'm supposed to know that because you're playing music that means you're sucking your boyfriend off!" Seonghwa yelled, spraying Jongho again. 

"Seonghwa stop with your stupid bottle!" Jongho yelled. 

"Stop being horny and inviting me places!" Seonghwa yelled. "Now either we are dancing or you three are going home and being nasty kids." 

"We'll dance but put the bottle away." Yunho said. 

"No, it's staying out because I do not trust you three at all." Seonghwa said. 

**4\. Wooyoung and Yeosang**

Seonghwa should have known that Wooyoung and Yeosang were going to be caught by Seonghwa. Did he think they would be doing it in public? No he didn't, although he should've known since Wooyoung doesn't keep it a secret that he likes doing things in public. 

Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Wooyoung and Yeosang were sitting in a restaurant waiting for their food, just talking when Seonghwa noticed that Wooyoung was gripping the table to the point where his knuckles were turning white. His lip was caught between his teeth. 

Seonghwa groaned, pulling his spray bottle out. Wooyoung's eyes widened and Yeosang must've stopped moving his hand. 

"Don't do it." Wooyoung said. 

"Yeosang get your hands on the table." Seonghwa said, still aiming the bottle at him. Some people in the restaurant were now giving them weird looks. Yeosang put his hands on the table, neither of them even looked ashamed. "I hate both of you." 

"We love you too." Wooyoung said. 

"Can no one keep their hands to themselves? Seriously in the last like two weeks, I keep catching the couples together." Seonghwa said. 

Wooyoung just shrugged in response. Luckily the conversation didn't continue because their food came. 

"Wait I have one question." Yeosang said. "Why do you have the spray bottle with you?" 

"For cases like this." Seonghwa said. 

"He doesn't trust any of you." Hongjoong chimed in. 

**5\. San, Yeosang and Wooyoung**

Of course the three of them would be caught. Seonghwa just wanted a peaceful movie night with his friends and some people couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Those people being San and Wooyoung. While everyone was watching the movie but the three of them, that was because San was sucking hickeys onto Yeosang's neck while Wooyoung was jerking him off underneath one of Seonghwa's blankets. 

"Another one of MY blankets!" Seonghwa exclaimed as he was spraying the three of them. "I've had enough! San go sit by Yunho, Mingi sit by Yeosang. Jongho get on the floor and Wooyoung you're sitting by the love seat! Since none of you can keep your hands to yourselves!" 

They all whined as Hongjoong just chuckled at his boyfriend. 

"No whining." Seonghwa said as he sat down next to Hongjoong. "Horny ass kids. You three are lucky I don't burn you with the blanket." 

"You could wash it." Yeosang said. Hongjoong had to hold Seonghwa back from throwing the remote at him. 

**6\. Wooyoung and San**

San and Wooyoung were really pushing their luck. Fucking in Seonghwa's kitchen at 3 am! Seonghwa would have never found out if Wooyoung could actually be quiet. Seonghwa honestly should've hit them with a frying pan or something not just sprayed them with the water bottle. 

"Oh my god." Seonghwa nearly yelled. He didn't want to wake everyone else up, mostly just his baby Hongjoong. "What the fuck! Can you two not do this shit for once!?" 

"You weren't supposed to hear." San said and he had the audacity to be blushing right now. 

"How was I supposed to sleep when this one." Seonghwa pointed at Wooyoung. "Is moaning "Ah fuck me harder San" 

"I wasn't that loud." Wooyoung blushed. "And I don't sound like that." 

"I don't care how you sound. Now thanks to you two I have to bleach my entire kitchen." Seonghwa said. 

"At least you're not being crazy and trying to burn it." Wooyoung said. 

"I liked you better when you weren't acting like Yeosang." Seonghwa said. "Now fucking get dressed and go to sleep dammit." 

**7\. Yunho and Mingi**

These two giants really had no shame at all. Seonghwa figured that they would at least try to hide the fact that they were horny. But no, they didn't even try to hide it as they were making out in the fucking hallway of Seonghwa and Hongjoong's apartment. Seonghwa was surely going to die soon if he had to continue to witness these little horny freaks that were his friends in the act. His spray bottle really was becoming his best friend. 

"Really?" Seonghwa asked, Yunho had his hands up Mingi's shirt while Mingi was pressing Yunho against the wall. "You two seriously couldn't go home or at least go in the bathroom or a guest room or something!" 

"We figured you'd be mad still if we went in the bathroom or a guest room." Yunho said. 

"It's better than my fucking hallway!" Seonghwa yelled, spraying them. 

"What did they do now?" Hongjoong asked peering around the corner. 

"Probably were going to fuck in our hallway." Seonghwa said. 

"We wouldn't have fucked, maybe a blowjob or hand job but that's it." Mingi said. 

"That does not make it better!" Seonghwa yelled, spraying Mingi again. 

"Hongjoong! Get your boyfriend." Mingi yelled, wiping his face off only for Seonghwa to spray him again and then walk away to the living room. 

Hongjoong chuckled. "You guys will never learn." 

**8\. Mingi and Jongho**

"What the fuck did I just walk into?" Seonghwa sighed as he walked into Mingi and Yunho's apartment. Yunho had called him over, claiming he needed help with a gift he was making for Jongho and Mingi. For once Seonghwa didn't walk in on his friends making out, sucking dick, giving a hand job or fucking. But what he did walk in on was still weird and something he didn't feel he needed to see. Jongho was sitting on Mingi's lap, shirtless while Mingi was shirtless and blindfolded. "You know what please don't tell me." 

"Okay." Jongho shrugged. 

"You didn't invite Seonghwa over for a threesome did you?" Mingi asked. And that's why Seonghwa's trusty spray bottle appeared. "Hey!" 

"Idiot." Seonghwa grumbled before going to their room. "Your boyfriends are fucking weird." 

"I'm guessing they're still doing their thing on the couch." Yunho said. 

"Yes they are." Seonghwa said. "Don't even tell me what they're doing." 

"They're testing out some new things to try during sex." Yunho said, ignoring that Seonghwa had just said he didn't want to know. Seonghwa decided to be nice for once and not spray Yunho. 

**9\. Wooyoung, San and Yeosang**

Seonghwa might as well burn his whole apartment down. Or get new friends. Walking in on San balls deep in Yeosang while Wooyoung was sitting on Yeosang's face was not at all what he wanted to see when he was going to tell his friends that Hongjoong had finished cooking breakfast for everyone. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Seonghwa screamed, running away from the room. 

The three boys on the bed quickly finished and went to the dining room, Seonghwa was bent over the kitchen sink rubbing water on his face. 

"I need fucking bleach." Seonghwa said. "I need new fucking friends, I can't stand this anymore. I am burning the whole apartment." 

Hongjoong, Yunho, Mingi and Jongho all sat at the table laughing their asses off. Yeosang, Wooyoung and San didn't get a chance to sit as they were all three sprayed with Seonghwa's water bottle. 

"You should be happy I didn't put bleach in this because I am so close to doing it." Seonghwa said. 

"Don't be so dramatic." Yeosang said. 

**10\. Yunho, Jongho and Mingi**

By now using the spray bottle was just getting ridiculous. Could no one keep their fucking hands or tongues to themselves? Seonghwa's spray bottle became an item he took everywhere because these boys were just out of control. 

Seonghwa decided that now he really needs new friends because after walking into the dance practice room and seeing Yunho being fucked against the dance room floor by Mingi and Yunho deepthroating Jongho. Seonghwa decided he needed cuddles from Hongjoong and lots and lots of bleach. He didn't even use the spray bottle this time just slammed the door shut and went back home. He hates his friends. 

**1\. Seonghwa and Hongjoong**

Did Seonghwa think he would get sprayed with his spray bottle? Not at all. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were on their couch, while Seonghwa had Hongjoong's dick in his mouth. Hongjoong's shirt was unbuttoned and opened, his hair a mess and his head thrown back. His hand was resting on the back of Seonghwa's head, pushing him back down onto his dick. Hongjoong had his eyes closed, enjoying the moment until he felt something wet on his face. Then Seonghwa pulled off and began yelling when something wet hit his own face. 

"What the fuck!?" Seonghwa yelled. Standing there holding Seonghwa's spray bottle was Yeosang. 

"You invited us over, we all came in and here you are choking on your boyfriend's dick. Take it as pay back." Yeosang said. 

"Don't you knock?" Seonghwa asked. 

"You didn't knock when we were getting it on in the dance practice room." Mingi said. Seonghwa groaned and laid his head on Hongjoong's stomach. By now Hongjoong had put his dick away and was no longer hard. 

"I hate all of you." Seonghwa groaned. 

"We love you too Seonghwa." They all replied at once, minus Hongjoong who was just quietly chuckling and playing with Seonghwa's hair. 


End file.
